hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
Emperortopaz
Emperortopaz is the main star and writer of Emperortopaz's Character Blog, a weekly blog involving anime characters (mainly females). =Personality= Emperortopaz (usually called "Topaz" or "Empry") is the main male lead of his anime blog. He's mostly a nice guy and rarely gets angry. However, he is also very perverse, even if he shrinks away when the going gets tough. He also enjoys girls in glasses, hime cuts, and large breasts. His assistants include Kimiko Topaz, Rika Furude, and Ririchiyo Shirakiin. He also appeared in ZettaiBlog 29: The Doll Maker not from Bucarest (maybe) where he received a marshmallowing that may or may not have lead to horrid UQ Holder actions. =Abilities= Throughout his blogging, Topaz has gained powers to fight off girls who wish him to end his blog. Summon First Topaz has to start casting. Then, after waiting for a short time (usually completing a blog) Topaz is able to summon at least one of his past girls to come and fight for him. This isn't always handy as many characters he talks about are not fighters, but there have been some odd occasions where this paid off. Once the summoned girl takes enough damage or is knocked out, she safely returns to her home plane. Topaz also has difficulty summoning a girl for a second time. Reincarnation Topaz has died a few times throughout the running of his blog. However, he usually wakes up the next week in Gensokyo. No one knows why this is. Rebuke and Enhance After doing a blog, depending on if the girl in question is fighting for or against Topaz, he can power up or down her abilities. This can lead to a fight becoming easier, so he tries to do this before each battle. Level Up Upon seeing a girl use her A+ talents, Topaz levels up similar to XP in a video game. Upon leveling up, he gains additional stats and heals his full hit points. The stats in no way indicate what Topaz's tastes are. The known stat-ups are as follows: * Hair: +30 HP * Eyes: +10 Defense, +1 Summon, and 2 meganekko points. * Face: +25 Defense * Build: +15 defense and 5 HP * Breasts: +60 HP * Clothing: (Unknown) * Personality: +5 Defense, +20 HP, and +1 Summon * Libido: (Unknown) * Age: +5 Defense, +10 Hit Points, and +1 Summon. Imprint The most recent of Topaz's skills. For ease of use, Topaz exudes an aura that reminds girls of the males from their series or shows. This way he doesn't have to introduce himself to them every blog. This does mean that sometimes girls get tangled on his name and start to call him by the male's name before correcting himself. Imprinting's flaw is that it doesn't seem to work on married women (even ones in a one-sided marriage, as shown in Cthuko's blog). Mimicry After training with Ku Fei, Topaz has become able to use his imprint ability to copy the abilities of the girl he blogged upon in the previous week. Mazoku form A new form that was implanted into Topaz when he defeated the Hayate's book in the sixth year anniversary blog. It then pulsed inside his body, and finally emerged when Rise's shadow used Thousand Curses in Example #364: The Dark Knight Rises. With it Topaz becomes a berserk demon-like creature, with clawed hands, bat wings, and horns. Eirin explained that this is the result of a shadow elemental core inside him, and Kimiko named the new form. Category:Anime Blogs